Audio Extraction
Description Audio Extraction is the official sequel to the well-known first TouchArcade collab, Audio Excursion. It features GoodSmile, Star77, Bio21, and AbstractDark from the original level as well as welcoming new members -- T17, Cryomancer, Logik, P14, Cubecreator, and Agent to the team. The level has now been released after almost a year, mostly due to a myriad of setbacks and delays. Goodsmile verified the level on August 7, 2016. It can be found with the ID of 22434793. Gameplay T17: '''The level starts with a single speed ship, and turns into an upside down mini-ship, before becoming a normal gravity regular size wave, flips gravity again, and then turns into a cube which is propelled by two sets of yellow pads, then turns into a mini ball, goes through a teleportation portal, and then becomes a normal size UFO, turns upside down, then into a right side up mini-UFO, before changing into an upside down mini-cube, which turns right-side up as a bridge into a normal size 2x speed wave, which bridges into a dual-wave, and then a single robot, which hits a few orbs before changing into a UFO, and then an easy 3x speed ship which displays the text "AUDIO EXTRACTION" and "GOOD LUCK!!!". Next is a mini upside down cube which serves as a spot for LDM. '''GoodSmile: Next is a very quick wave-ball normal size mixed dual. The ball quickly changes into a wave, and the two waves share the same gravity. There is text saying "GOODSMILE", and then the waves turn mini for a short time. Soon, the waves are mini and have different gravity. Star77: ''' Next you are a single mini-ball, mini-UFO, and a mini robot (shown below). The text says "STAR77", and you change into a ship, a UFO, and a ship again, before a wave again. '''Cry0mancer: Then you are a mini-ship, which quickly changes into a robot, and then a UFO, which turns mini, and a normal wave, and ship. Logik: T'hen a mini-ship, a normal wave, and again a mini-ship, again a normal wave for longer. '''P14: ' Then a mini-cube, where the text displays "P14". This is a cube orb and teleportation maze. Next is a mini-ball, and a mini-robot. '''CubeCreator: Then a normal cube, where text says "GO!". Soon is a ship where spikes are closing in on you, a short ball, and then a cube, where text says "CUBE CREATOR". Bio21: Next is a normal ship, and then wave. Next is a cube, and then a ship again, then a wave, short mini wave, and a normal cube, then a short auto ball and cube, where large text says "INFINITE POWER", as the song says those words. AbstractDark: Next the song changes key, and a cube is in a cloud section, where text saying "ABSTRACT" quickly rises. The cube soon is a mini cube, then a mini ship, and a mini wave. Then it transitions into a normal wave. '''Agent: '''It teleports to a ball section where text saying "AGENT" is shown. After that there is a maze of spikes in wave mode. '''Goodsmile: '''The level cuts to ship and displays all the creators who participated in the collab. It ends with a 5 space long straight flying segment with the words "GG" displayed and then the name "AUDIO EXTRACTION" is shown for the last time. Trivia * The idea for a sequel came directly after the success of Audio Excursion, but work didn't begin until the release of update 2.0. * There is an intimidating skull in P14's part, which is actually an 8 turned sideways. * Goodsmile completed the level after over 18k attempts. Walkthrough See also *Dark Descent Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Mega Collabs Category:2.0 Levels Category:2016 levels